


Our Moments 2gether

by writing_troubles



Category: Still2Gether, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tine Teepakorn (2gether: The Series), M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Sarawat Guntithanon, first story and first smut, great combination, no beta we die like my self esteem, tags to be added as story progesses, this is basically porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_troubles/pseuds/writing_troubles
Summary: One-shots, and possibly two-shots, of Sarawat's and Tine's sex life. That's it.-I'm planning for these to be mostly unconnected, but that could possibly change. This is my first story on AO3 and the first time I'm writing explicit sex scenes. There may be implied or reference switching, but this will likely only include Sarawat as the top and Tine as the bottom, so if you only support the bottom Sarawat agenda this may not be what you're looking for.
Relationships: Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134





	Our Moments 2gether

**Author's Note:**

> I said in the summary and I said it in the tags, but I'm going to say it again: this is my first time writing explicit content. I appreciate feedback, comments, and corrections for any mistakes I made. I'm not sure if I'm going to be accepting requests for this series, but we'll see.  
> Enjoy!  
> *Some very minor edits have been made to this chapter*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tine has done plenty of things he regretted in life, but right now he had never regretted anything more. Here he was, with his boyfriend staring him down as the sex toys he had bought, that Sarawat was never supposed to find out about, were lying out on their bed. Tine wasn't sure where this was going, but he really wished he had never bought those things in the first place.
> 
> -
> 
> Chapter includes: sex toys and references to sexual activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first chapter of what is basically a collection of Sarawatine sex, and yet there is no actual sex in it. This was taking longer than I thought it would to write and decided to split it into two parts so I could get something posted, and I wanted to take some extra time to focus on the sex scene in hopes of doing it well. I hope you all like it and are looking forward to the ~spicy~ stuff coming up next. I appreciate any feedback on the story, I really want to improve my writing.
> 
> (I'm especially worried about the pacing of this chapter since I rushed trying to get it done, so please let me know how it is.)

Tine doesn’t know how he ended up in this situation… No, no that’s a complete lie. He knows exactly how he got here, can trace back every step that led him to this moment. It’s just that thinking back to the beginning of it all, he never imagined that this is where he would wind up here..

This being him standing in the doorway of his and Sarawat’s bedroom, with the latter standing next to their bed, an unreadable expression on the musician’s face and his arms crossed in front of his chest as he stares Tine down. That’s not actually the bad part though; no, the real problem is the two items lying on top of the bed.

There, on top of the covers are two dildos.

**Tine’s two dildos.**

The ones that Sarawat was never supposed to know about. 

So, yes Tine knew exactly how he got here, but he just wishes that he had known how to avoid it. 

It all started when Sarawat had to leave for two weeks to prepare for 2U with the music club. Tine had been upset just hearing about it. It felt like he was already longing for Sarawat to return despite the other being right in front of him, and it was apparently obvious to Sarawat given his teasing _“Miss me already?”_. Tine couldn’t help whining and pouting just a bit, knowing it wouldn’t actually change anything, it still made him feel a little better. Although, not nearly as much as his boyfriend’s arms around him, and his hands on his neck and on his head, all in attempts to comfort him.

Tine did his best to get through the days without Sarawat, but each one was tougher than the last, and he became less and less certain that he would survive the entire two weeks. Things changed the day he drank with Fong and Ohm. The three of them had eaten lunch together earlier in the day. Fong had done his best to console his best friend while Ohm was too busy on his phone reading movie quotes to try and help. Fong was a bit upset with his behavior, and made sure Ohm knew it. Tine couldn’t keep a small smile from his face in response to his friends’ antics, but it didn’t compare to how he usually laughed and joked along with them. Hopefully he was still able to quell any of their worries before he left. However, he learned he was unsuccessful when the two other law students appeared at his front door that night.

Tine sighed as he looked at the two boys on the other side of the threshold, “What are you two doing here?”

Fong rolled his eyes at his friend's attitude and simply pushed his way inside. Ohm followed dutifully behind the other. Tine could only sigh again before closing the door and going after his friends. He found them in the kitchen with bags of beer and snacks, that he hadn't even noticed them carrying before, on the table.

"Seriously, what is this for?"

Fong shot Tine an incredulous look, "What do you think this is for? Obviously your two _amazing_ and _kind_ friends decided to come comfort you after watching you act all mopey during lunch."

Ohm smiled and nodded, "Yeah, and what's better for comforting a lonely heart than some drinks."

"I wasn't mopey." Tine mumbled, completely ignorant of the fact that his tone contradicted his claim. "Besides," he said, raising his voice, "I already told you two not to worry about me. I also said that I've been busy these days," He gestured to the bagged items, "what makes you think I have time to spend all night getting drunk?" 

"Oi, not mopey my ass." Fong scoffed. "You've basically only been pouting since he left, I wouldn't be surprised if your face gets stuck that way. Also, how could I possibly believe that after how you acted at lunch? Don't think I've forgotten about the fact that you didn't eat anything either."

Tine opened his mouth to argue but was cut off by Ohm. "Anyways, we know you only have cheerleading practice tomorrow, and that's not until late afternoon. You said you've been busy, so what's wrong with relaxing for one night? If you work yourself too hard, then you'll only wear yourself down before the competition and it'll all be for nothing. We aren't even trying to drag you out to go drinking, we brought everything here. So, let yourself have some fun and let loose with your friends."

Tine tried to think of a reason to decline, but it honestly sounded really nice to let himself take a break, both from preparing for 2U and constantly missing his boyfriend. Though, he was certain the latter wasn't actually possible, but what better way to try, like Ohm said, than with alcohol.

"Fine." Tine finally somewhat reluctantly agreed.

His two friends smiled, Fong clapped Ohm on the back, obviously proud of the other for helping to convince Tine. The three boys quickly dug around in the bags and pulled out some of the snacks and drinks. The rest were carried into the living room with them as they made themselves comfortable. The night progressed normally, they discussed a bunch of random things that came to mind, like the new project they had coming up, how much of a hard-ass one of their teachers was, and the messages and news Phuak had been sharing with them during his study abroad. Things took a turn when Ohm, after a few drinks, decided to ask, wiggling his eyebrows, "So Tine, I know you're missing Sarawat, but is there maybe something specific you're also missing." 

Tine's cheeks flushed - he was hoping it could be attributed to the alcohol - from the implication, but he decided not to acknowledge Ohm's question. He continued drinking. Sadly, Fong, the asshole, wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"Missing what exactly?" He said, taking a sip of his beer to keep from laughing, but unable to hide the mischievous look in his eyes. 

Ohm smirked, happy that the other was playing along, "His dick." Tine choked on his drink at hearing those words come out of his friend's mouth. His friends had teased Tine about his relationship plenty of times - and the sexual aspect of it had never been off limits for them - but he could never really get used to it, especially when they said stuff like this. Fong halfheartedly pats him on his back but was mostly occupied with laughing his ass off with Ohm. Tine could think of one thing he specifically wanted to say regarding these two and dicks, but that was a conversation on its own and was something he was waiting for them to bring up. So, instead, he just said,

"How can I, when I have two pricks right here?"

Ohm and Fong kept laughing but made sure to give him a couple light shoves for his comment. Luckily for Tine, the subject itself was dropped after that, and no one mentioned his boyfriend or any other parts of his anatomy for the rest of the evening. The night continued without another hitch, and the lonely boy found that he did enjoy himself. The three law students stayed up talking and eating and drinking until around 2 a.m., by then they had worn themselves out and the warm alcohol in their stomachs was causing them to feel drowsy. Ohm and Fong chose to sleep in the living room together, although Tine had offered to share the bed with them, but they said they didn't want to risk getting on Sarawat's bad side while he was gone since he's probably already cranky from being away. Tine rolled his eyes and tried to explain that it wasn't a big deal, not sure how Sarawat would even know unless one of them told him, but they were adamant about avoiding sleeping with him. 

Eventually, he got the other two set up and made his way into his bedroom. Tine got changed into a t-shirt and shorts and let himself fall back onto his bed. He couldn't bother getting up to do his nightly routine. Tine wasn't sure he would be able to stay standing even if he managed to get out of bed: his steps to the room were already a bit too wobbly and his head was still spinning while lying down. The drunk law student turned on his side and found himself staring straight at the Sarawat doll on the nightstand. His mind involuntarily went back to Ohm's question from earlier. Tine's face heated up, he buried it in the pillow, hoping that by blocking out the outside world he could block out those thoughts. It didn't work. Instead, his mind went to the last time he had seen Sarawat. Specifically, to the moment Sarawat was hovering over him as he was laid out on the kitchen table. His boyfriend looking down at him with dark eyes full of promises of doing more than just kissing him till he dropped. Tine wished they had the chance to finish what they started, at least it would have been one hell of a goodbye. Just the thought of what Sarawat could have and would have done to him made his cock give a slight twitch. That's when Tine realized he hadn't touched himself in any way since Sarawat left. He knew he wouldn't do anything now, especially with his two friends in the other room, but he couldn't get the idea out of his head. That, mixed with the memory of Ohm's words and the alcohol in his system led Tine to make a decision that he would never make otherwise. 

Tine reached over and grabbed his phone; the sudden onslaught of light made his eyes sting for a brief moment and he squinted at the screen. He pulled up a website he remembered looking at with his friends at some point, though it had only been a joke then. Now, he was using it for what it was intended for. The shy boy couldn't bring himself to stay on the site for long, the alcohol didn't stop his face from feeling like it was going to burst into flames each second he was on it. As quickly as possible, he picked out two items and filled out the order form for them. Once he was done, Tine put his phone away and went back to hiding in his pillow, trying to pretend he hadn't gone through with that. Thankfully, he didn't have to suffer for long as he soon traveled to the land of sleep and was welcomed with sweet dreams of Sarawat being home.

Tine actually succeeded in burying the memory of his late-night shopping spree, too preoccupied with his hangover in the morning and cheerleading practice in the afternoon. The bliss of ignorance didn't last long, however, as when he arrived home in the evening the tired cheerleading captain was greeted by a seemingly innocent package sitting in front of the door. At the moment, Tine didn't think to question why the parcel was there and what was in it, he only grabbed it off the floor and brought it in with him. He did the same things he did almost every night since the two weeks started: he grabbed a juice from the fridge, smiling at the memory the pouches always brought forth, and prepared a simple meal; he finished up the homework that was due the next day and packed his bag back up; he changed into his pajamas and went through his face routine. While Tine was brushing his teeth, he remembered the package that had arrived. The college student finished up in the bathroom and went back to the kitchen, where he had left the box. Tine saw that it was addressed to him, but raised an eyebrow when he realized he didn't recognize the listed sender. He shrugged his shoulders, brushing off any concern, and went to grab a knife to cut the tape sealing the parcel. The box was opened up, and when Tine saw the two separately packaged items inside he could only exclaim,

"SHIT!"

There, surrounded by packing peanuts, were two smaller boxes with brightly colored words and incredibly detailed pictures depicting the items that they held. Suddenly, Tine remembered what he had done last night and was forced to face the results of his choice. The blushing boy quickly closed the flaps and shut his eyes, silently praying that he had imagined the two products or that they would magically become something else. He opened the box again, but nothing had changed. This time his eyes studied every detail to make sure he was truly seeing what he thought he was seeing. Eventually Tine realized that there was no denying what he was looking at. He couldn't help letting out a much quieter, "Shit."

The two boxes proudly proclaimed the items within, each one containing its own silicon dildo. Tine stood still, staring down at the two new sex toys that he now apparently owned, unsure of what to do next. After a moment, Tine picked up the entire package and made his way back into the bedroom. He walked towards the bed, but stopped right in front of it...

Then he promptly dropped the parcel on the floor and kicked it under the bed, happy to pretend it didn't exist and leave it for tomorrow's Tine to deal with. The young man laid down and quickly fell asleep, despite the earlier situation, completely exhausted from the day. The two items that shall not be named ended up staying where Tine left them for the next couple days. He did his best to ignore them, yet he couldn't help thinking about them whenever he looked at the bed. Things took a turn the night he watched Sarawat's video message. 

Tine was lying in bed after his mild breakdown, his eyes swollen and dried tear tracks still on his cheeks. He couldn't get the sound of Sarawat's voice out of his head, Tine was sure that he had actually heard the other boy rather than simply imagining it. He shook his head, knowing it was impossible for Sarawat to really be at the pool. Tine stared up at the ceiling, he couldn't stop thinking about his boyfriend, especially with the other boy's voice floating around in his head, and he knew he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon. However, a certain part of his body started waking up in response to his thoughts. Tine turned around on his stomach. He considered just ignoring his new problem, but then he realized it could help to distract him from the state of distress he was still in and maybe relieve some of his built-up stress. Tine gave an experimental thrust into the mattress and gave a quiet groan at the wonderful friction and pressure on his half hard cock. _Yeah,_ he thought, _definitely a good idea._ He continued grinding down until his shaft was fully filled out. He paused in his ministrations, left as a panting mess with his hands tightly gripping the sheets below him, taking a moment to consider what to do next. Without prompting, Tine remembered what he had hiding under the bed, and things escalated from there. 

Tine woke up in the morning slightly disoriented. The young man looked around the bed and found himself surrounded by the traces of his late-night activities. Although those _activities_ weren't nearly as satisfying as they would have been had his boyfriend been a part of them, Tine couldn't deny he was still feeling pleasantly fulfilled and relaxed. He let himself enjoy the feeling and relish in the warm sun rays shining through the window onto his bare body. Once he was able to force himself to get up, Tine slipped on the boxers that were lying on the floor and took in the full chaos that was the bed: the sheets and comforter were thrown in disarray with a few stains littered across them, the half empty bottle of lube lied next to the pillow by the headboard, and the two recently used toys were strewn about the mattress. The law student's face flushed with shame at the blatant reminder of what he had been up to, the color darkening when his eyes found the plushie of his boyfriend on the other side of the pillow after he had been cradling it against his chest while he slept. _Who knew I would be blushing so much even without Ai'Wat._ Tine felt himself sadden at the thought, suddenly reminded of what happened before his solo session, but he quickly shook off both the sadness and the embarrassment. He went through the process of cleaning up the mess on the bed, doing his best to put everything in place, working to hide any evidence that Sarawat could find when he returned.

With that done, Tine was faced with the issue of figuring out what to do with the two freshly cleaned, which was a strange experience on its own, dildos. Eventually, Tine decided the best option was to hide them for now. It took a few minutes, but the young man was certain he had found a spot to place them where he was certain his boyfriend would never find them. He went through the rest of the day, and all the following ones, without another thought about that night. Sarawat finally came home, 2U was a complete success, and the two were able to happily move on with their lives. It seemed like that one night would forever remain as Tine’s dirty little secret. 

Except Tine now realized he had been very wrong about that, because here he was, stuck facing his boyfriend and the two hidden toys he had apparently found. Tine knew Sarawat and knew he wasn’t going to simply let this go, this situation itself was proof of that fact. He could only think of one thing in response to what was about to happen...

_Shit._


End file.
